Mrs. Parkington VHS 1994 (50th Anniversary Edition)
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Logo Disney Bumpers * Coming to Theaters Opening Previews * Pocahontas Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now on Videocassette Opening Previews (cont.) * Richie Rich * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * The Fox and the Hound * Muppet Classic Theater * The Brave Little Toaster Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming to Videocassette Opening Previews (cont.) * The Lion King * The Littlest Elf Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Be sure to stay tuned after our feature for a look at more special previews from Walt Disney Home Video. * Original Theatrical Trailer Theatrical Trailer * Mrs. Parkington Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney presents *Pepino the Boy in "Mrs. Parkington" *from the Novel by: Ben Ames Williams *Color by Technicolor *A Famous Studios Production *Starring The Talents of: Mel Blanc, Walt Disney, Pinto Colvig, Paul Frees, Bill Thompson, Billy Bletcher *With The Talents of: **Greer Garson as Susie Parkington **Walter Pidgeon as Major Augustus Parkington **Edward Arnold as Amory Stilham **Agnes Moorehead as Baroness Aspasia Conti **Cecil Kellaway as Edward VII, Prince of Wales **Gladys Cooper as Alice, Duchess de Brancourt **Frances Rafferty as Jane Stilham **Tom Drake as Ned Talbot **Peter Lawford as Lord Thornley **Dan Duryea as Jack Stilham **Hugh Marlowe as John Marbey **Alma Kruger as Mrs. Jacob Livingstone **Tala Birell as Lady Norah Ebbsworth **Helen Freeman as Helen Stilham **Hans Conried as Mr. Ernst *Live-Action Sequences **Photographed by: Ray Rennahan, A.S.C. **Art Direction: Richard F. Irvine **Choreography: Billy Daniels, Aloysio Oliveira, Carmelita Maracci **Technicolor Color Direction: Natalie Kalmus Associate: Morgan Padelford **Color Consultant: Phil Dike **Process Effects: Ub Iwerks **Process Technician: Richard Jones **Technical Advisor: Gail Papineau **Film Editor: Don Halliday **Sound Recording: C.O. Slyfield **Production Manager: Dan Keefe *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 9562 *This picture made under made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affliated with American Federation of Labor *Copyright MCMXLIV Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Screen Cartoonists Local852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound System *Assistant Production **Supervision: Larry Lansburgh *Directing Animators: Ward Kimball, Les Clark, John Lounsbery, Fred Moore, Wolfgang Reitherman *Animation by: Ward Kimball, Eric Larson, Fred Moore, John Lounsbery, Les Clark, Milton Kahl, Hal King, Franklin Thomas, Harvey Toombs, Bob Carlson, John Sibley, Bill Justice, Ollie Johnston, Milt Neil, Marvin Woodward, Don Patterson, Bob Clampett, Chuck Jones, Matt Stone, Tim Burton, William Hanna, Maurice Noble, John McKimson, Zack Keller, Trey Parker, Joseph Barbera, Robert Rodriguez, Ed Skudder, Kenneth Muse, Milt Neil, Charles A. Nichols, Don Tobin, Don Towsley, Bernard Wolf, Robert W. Youngquist *Special Effects Animation: Josh Meador, George Rowley, Edwin Aardal, John McManus *Assistant Animators: Iwao Takamoto *Painter: Phyllis Barnhart *Layout: Donald Da Gradi, Hugh Hennesy, McLaren Stewart, Yale Gracey, Herbert Ryman, John Hench, Charles Philippi, Saul Bass, Kendall O'Connor, Johnny Jensen, Don Da Gradi, Lance Nolley, John Niendorff *Color Consultant: Mique Nelson *Backgrounds: Albert Dempster, Art Riley, Ray Huffine, Don Douglass, Claude Coats, Claude Coats, Al Dempster, Ralph Hulett, Alan Maley Thelma Witmer *Story: Homer Brightman, Ernest Terrazas, Ted Sears, Bill Peed, Ralph Wright, Elmer Plummer, Roy Williams, William Cottrell, Del Connell, James Bodrero *Music Direction: Charles Wolcott, Paul J. Smith, Edward Plumb *Lyrics: Ray Gilbert *Orchestrations: Sidney Fine, Edward H. Plumb *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Songs by: Ray Gilbert, Eliot Daniel, Allie Wrubel, Bobby Worth *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson *Secretaries: Eva Jane Sinclair, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Art Supervision: Mary Blair, Kenneth Anderson, Robert Cormack *Produced by: Fred Qrimby *Sequence Direction: Clyde Geronimi, Jack Kinney, Bill Roberts *Production Supervision and Direction: Norman Ferguson Ending Titles *The End • A Walt Disney Production Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:1994 Category:VHS